A Stroke of Luck
by noxpirata
Summary: Fira realises she's getting a bit more involved than she'd care to admit with a certian farmboy This is intended to be the lead up to Falling Fic title is inspired by A Stroke of Luck- Garbage
1. Chapter 1: Here comes the cold again

_You've broke the rule Fira_

Fira woke up.

Corso was asleep beside her, one arm draped across her waist. She lay there for a moment. She wanted to just close her eyes and get lost in the safe, warm feeling. But something wouldn't leave her alone.

_You've broken the rule, Fira. _

The voice came back again.

She shifted away from him. He seemed deep enough in sleep that he didn't notice. She sighed, shut her eyes for a moment and tipped her head back against the headboard.

_It was just a slip up._

She tried to reason with herself but the thought in her head kept running through.

_Once would be a slip up, Fira. _

She saw Corso move in his sleep, the arm that had been draped around her waist moved and on realising he was touching thin air he sat himself up.

"Fira? Something wrong?" He asked his voice a mixture of concern and tiredness.

She smiled weakly and shook her head, "No,"

There was a pause, and a shock hit her that maybe he saw through what she had just said.

He settled himself back down and pulled her close to him again.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the feeling. Despite the fact that nagging voice was still there, reminding her, chiding her.

It was a few nights later.

_You broke the rule, and you know it wasn't a slip up. _

She winced, the voice was back again. She carefully untangled herself from his arms trying not to disturb him and ran a hand over her face and then through her red hair.

Yet again the urge to just go back to that warmth was there, she wanted to.

But that nagging part of her mind wouldn't leave her alone.

_Once, would be a slip up… but this is turning into a bad habit, isn't it? _

She closed her eyes, tried to will it away.

_That rule exists for a reason… _

She heard him shift, "Fira?" He reached his arm out to her, brushing her hand before he seated himself up. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she sighed. She really just wanted to give into that, the warmth, tell him nothing was wrong…

_What you're going to break the rule again? Tut, tut. _

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I'm sorry…" She winced, "I think I need a bit of breathing room,"

_Ah, so you do still see sense, good. _

There was a pause, and she swore it dragged on longer than it needed to and she got this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

_No, wait … _She thought and a whole bunch of stuff she felt like she needed to say came to mind but she couldn't seem to actually say any of them.

The hand he had on her shoulder squeezed slightly

They stayed like that for a while and she did really want to just tell him to forget what she just said.

He slowly let her go, "You still want me to go?"

Fira tensed up and hugged her knees, "Just go,"

He slowly let go of her shoulder and stood up.

She resisted the urge to tell him _no forget it, just come back, I'm an idiot._

Instead she watched him go. He paused just before the door and turned around "If you need me, you know where I'll be," and smiled weakly.

"Yeah," She sighed… "Sleep well," and smiled weakly back at him.

She watched as he left and heard the door close.

She placed her head in her hands and sighed. Resisting the urge to go after him and ask him to come back.

_You've seen sense then… _

The voice in her head seemed to gain a face, and it was smirking.


	2. Chapter 2: I feel it closing in

It hadn't been easy.

Although she knew he was just down the hall from her it didn't feel like it. It had been very hard the last few nights not to just tell him to forget it and come back.

She never thought her bed would feel so empty. She tried not to look over to the side he slept in; it was kind of strange how quickly she had gotten used to him being there. How warm he felt and how he tended to hold her in sleep.

And how nice it felt, and sort of safe. And maybe even it felt… right.

Her hand rested just next to the pillow on what had become 'his' side of the bed and found something, a shirt. She had found it left there on the first night.

She sighed and held onto it for a moment, before bringing it closer. It had that blaster oil and she still wasn't quite sure what else smell that was just him.

_Oh get a grip_

The voice had been quiet since she had told Corso to leave, but it seemed to be coming back again.

_Leave me alone_

_But why? You broke the rule._

That was still true.

_Why? I'm waiting for an explanation here. _

Every time before it was the same.

_"Oh but you don't want to see my ship," She sighed, trailing her fingers across his jaw. "It's probably just the same as yours, and not very interesting," _

_She grinned, green eyes sparkling, "But, I don't think I can wait that long… the spaceport is quite far away…" Her hand rested on his chest and pulled lightly at his shirt. _

She'd push them away from her ship. Some guys went for it easier than others but she would never let them set foot on her Lark… Didn't really matter where she ended up but as long as it wasn't her ship it was fine.

It was her rule, it existed for a reason and she had broken it, not once, several times now.

Why?

She dropped the shirt from her hands.

Of course, when she first met him she had flirted with him, why not? It wasn't as if she was expecting to see him again.

But then her ship had gotten stolen, and everything had gone sideways.

She liked him, sure he was a bit old fashioned, but he seemed pretty genuine. It was refreshing.

And it had been pretty obvious he liked her too, especially after Taris. But he had to go and be a 'gentleman' about it which had annoyed her to no end.

But then, she had found it rather sweet all the same.

She would have said her 'rule' was a trust thing. And well she had found herself trusting him pretty quickly, she knew he had her back and they had been through quite a lot.

But then, she never would have slept with anyone who she didn't think she could trust, so maybe it wasn't that.

All the other times though, there wasn't much more expectation than having a good time, and the guys she had been with were clear on that.

Corso hadn't really wanted that, and maybe she should have just left it at that. But yet…

Maybe she had wanted something more, Maybe she hadn't even realised it at first.

Maybe she had wanted to take a risk, she trusted him enough for one and maybe she even…

Three words were coming to mind.

And she was honestly slightly terrified of them.

She pulled the shirt close again, closed her eyes and breathed in that now familiar, comforting smell.

She needed to talk to someone, she had a pretty good idea on who.


End file.
